Canonbury railway station
Canonbury railway station serves the district of Canonbury within the London Borough of Islington in north London. It is on London Overground's North London Line. The station and all trains serving it are operated by London Overground, and the station is in Travelcard Zone 2. This location of the station is close to the boundary with the London Borough of Hackney. History The station originally opened in 1858 to the east of its present location as "Newington Road & Balls Pond" and was renamed "Canonbury" shortly before the move to its present site in 1870.http://www.subbrit.org.uk/sb-sites/stations/h/hackney/index0.shtml In 2007, the ticket office was extensively refurbished, as part of the station upgrade programme delivered through conversion to London Overground. On 1 June 2010, as a result of the East London Line extension, North London Line services were rerouted to the newly constructed platforms 3 and 4, with the East London Line trains now using refurbished platforms 1 and 2. To the west of the station is the Canonbury curve, a freight-only connection through the Canonbury tunnel to the East Coast Main Line at . The North London Line between and closed in February 2010, for installing a new signalling system and for extending 30 platforms, in order in due course to allow four-car trains to run on the London Overground network. After reopening on 1 June 2010, the work will continue until May 2011 with a reduced service operating Mondays to Saturdays and no service at all on Sundays. During the NLL closure of February-May 2010, the through route was moved to the north side of the cutting, and two adjacent brand new platforms provided, an island platform replacing the former eastbound platform. This allowed the extended ELL to serve Canonbury (and Highbury & Islington) on a pair of completely segregated tracks occupying the former route on the south side of the cutting. Since the northern extension of the East London Line, which was completed and opened in March 2011, Canonbury station has had four platforms, giving interchange between the London Overground East London Line (ELL) and North London Line (NLL) with step-free access to all platforms and peak service frequencies of 12 trains per hour in each direction. Services All times below are correct as of the December 2010 timetables. North London Line Mondays to Fridays there is a service approximately every 10 minutes throughout the morning and evening peaks, changing to roughly every 15 minutes off-peak. On Saturdays the service is approximately every 15 minutes until the late evening when the frequency drops to every 20 minutes. There are no services on Sundays on this route during this timetable period. Details of these services are below: The times below are the typical weekday service at the station in trains per hour: * 4 westbound to via Camden Road and Willesden Junction, * 4 eastbound to via Hackney. * 4 westbound to .http://www.tfl.gov.uk/assets/downloads/Richmond-Clapham-Junction-Stratford-December2010.pdf East London Line Mondays to Saturdays there is a service every 6-9 minutes throughout the day, while on Sundays before 13:00 there is a service every 15 minutes, changing to every 7-8 minutes until the end of service after that. Details of these services are below: The times below are the typical weekday service at the station in trains per hour: * 4 westbound to * 4 eastbound to via Surrey Quays and Sydenham. * 4 eastbound to West Croydon via Surrey Quays and Sydenham.http://www.tfl.gov.uk/assets/downloads/highburyislington-timetable.pdf Transport links London bus routes 30, 277 approx 8mins walk from the station to St. Pauls Road. Route236 5mins walk from the station to Grosvenor Ave. Gallery File:Canonbury station high westbound.JPG|Canonbury station in 2008 File:Canonbury station high westbound June 2010.jpg|'June 2010' File:Canonbury station North London high westbound June 2010.jpg|'June 2010' File:Canonbury station North London look east2 June 2010.jpg|'June 2010' |next= |route=North London Railway 1850-1934|col=000000}} References External links * Excel file displaying National Rail station usage information for 2005/06 Category:Railway stations served by London Overground Category:Railway stations in Islington Category:Railway stations opened in 1869 nl:Station Canonbury no:Canonbury stasjon